


And the future goes BOOM!

by kat_pendragon



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta has had enough, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author also needs some sleep, BakuDeku are married in the future, BakuDeku have a daughter in the future, BakuDeku's Child, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Don't be harsh please, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Midoriya Izuku, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Ashido Mina, Wingman Kirishima Eijirou, he just needs some peaceful sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_pendragon/pseuds/kat_pendragon
Summary: Bakugou Inori was just about to get her medal after winning UA's Sports Festival, when she suddenly felt like falling, later on landing not so graciously in the middle of a class full of familliar faces-- wait, were those her parents? Why were they so small?!And what do you mean I suck at summaries..?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 15
Kudos: 268





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just make a time travel fic for my own selfish desires? Hell yes!  
> Hiiiii, welcome welcome! So I know the concept isn't all that original but I couldn't get it out of my mind and had to write it down. So here we go, a Time Travel AU with a K-A-W-A-I bakudeku child that wonders every 2 seconds how she could even exist when her teen parents were this oblivious and stupid and so so dense!

"Shineeee!*" And BOOM.

"Kirishima Haru isn't moving. Winner, Bakugou Inori!" 

Yes! She did it! Inori did it! She won! 

She never doubted her abilities, neither did her parents. They always believed in her; but this was UA's Sports Festival! There were so many extraordinary Quirks! She never imagined the General-Course classes to have such amazing Quirks, and the Support-Dep? Aah! Amazing, amazing! Everyone was so amazing, and they all gave their best. Inori still thought she got lucky. Her opponents were incredible, she had to admit it, but she didn't fight those who would disadventage her quirk when against theirs. Maybe then she would have-

"Inori-chan?" A voice inturrupted her mumbling. Ugh, she had started mumbling again, "If you have any injuries, check them up, then come back for the prizes attribution, okay?" Auntie Uravity's cheery voice informed her, "And congradulations! You were absolutely wonderful!" The Pro-Hero smiled widely, patting Ironi on the head. The latter blushed, mumbling her thanks with a goofy smile and quickly excused herself to go see Eri-sensei for her injuries.

Once the three winners installed, Kirishima Haru on the right podium, Sakakibara Yui on the left one, and Bakugou Inori on the highest podium, in the center; Hero Shouto made his appearance. And Oh. Oh good Lord! Hero Shouto! Uncle Shouto was the one giving them their medals? _Eeeeeeep_ \-- Inori tried to control her fangirling, which was always a hard task when it came to _this_ particular hero. But why _him?_ She was all dirty and sweaty, and had a bandage around her head because of her bleeding temple, and a giant gauze held by adhesive tape on her left cheek! She was in no condition to face him! She pouted slightly, as she averted her eyes, looking at her feet. Should she mention that he was her long time crush? No? 

Oh well, too late. She absolutely _adored_ him! He was so cool, so strong, so nice, so smart, so handsome- was there a word stronger than handsome to describe one's looks? Because if there was, he'd _totally_ be it. He was just so freaking _perfect_ \- aaaand Inori discretley pinched her forearm to wake herself up because _no! Bad Inori!_ We don't day dream and drool in front of our crush, and certainly _not_ when cameras were focussing on our _face!_ \- Yes, sorry inner-self.

So Hero Shouto walked towards them, with the medals in his hands. He wasn't the Number One Hero, no one was. The Hero ranking had been abolished a long time ago, to avoid any and all descriminations between Heroes. The previous settling was giving space to concurence in lieu of letting heroes focus on their real tasks. So now, with them all registered under one organiazation, they all had one task, and worked together, letting all the previous private agencies fall under one common organization. Inori thought that if the Hero system hadn't changed, her parents would definitely be Number One. Both of them, because they were cool like that. She loved Shouto, but she also liked to be realistic.

Was it mentionned that she was Hero Deku, and Hero Ground Zero's daughter? No? Because she was. And no, there was no favoritism in the festival. She won because of her own hard work. 

So back to Hero Shouto - _Ahhhh, look at the wind carressing his hair_ \- who was putting the bronze medal around Sakakibara's neck, congradulating her on her third place with a soft smile -that smiiiile _ughhh_ \- but suddenly there was a shout that sounded like Uravity's, and a sudden- what was even that? A yellowish misty smoke appearing behind Uravity, pushing her away, and disappearing before Shouto's ice got to it. The latter immediately dropped the medals and jumped toward the gravity Hero. Where was it? The crowds were panicking, Heroes evacuating the civilians, and Haru was shouting at her, his hand reaching for her and.. was he always this slow? Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Shouto turning slowly to her, her heart skipped a beat, not a my-crush-noticed-me one, but a fearful one, because his eyes were slowly widening, ice forming under his right foot and reaching to her, but why? She wasn't the enemy! He was supposed to be looking for that yellowish-golden misty thing! And why did she feel like falling? And- wait.

Inori turned her head a bit to check what was behind her, and the little change in her peripheral sight was enough to make a fearful shiver run up down her spine, because that thing was _right_ behind her- and seriously, there were so many Pro-Heroes here, so _where the heck were they?!_

She didn't have the time to ponder over this any longer, because suddenly, everthing was pitch black and now, she really was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Shine" : "Die" in Japanese.
> 
> Ahhh I'm so nervous, this is my first time writing in the BHNA fandom and I really feel like i should do my best.  
> So what do you think so far? Was the first chapter okay? Tell me in the comments, and please leave kudos! Thank you! Muaaaaaah!


	2. What The Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A gets a surprise in the middle of important news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not beta-ed. Please inform me of any mistakes, if found, in the comments section. Have a good lecture! x

The sun was blazing hot above their heads, they were sweating buckets, with their breaths coming out in harsh pants. No one warned them that their second year Hero Training class would be this.. this! This _painful!_

A groan was heard. It was Ashido, "Senseiiii..! _Please_ , just a little break! I feel like a gush of wind would swipe me away!" 

Aizawa-sensei just rolled his eyes, but after a good look at his students, they really looked like they would collapse at any second. So, after a long sigh, he dismissed them for the day. They immediately started cheering, and Eraserhead glared at them. If they still had the energy to cheer, they were still good for three other laps around Ground Beta. Tch.

"Whatever, you still won't be able to rest. Present Mic is next in the schedule with an English period after lunch." And that was enough for a common groan to be emitted from the whole class. As commonly known, Present Mic didn't know how to shut up, or tune it down. And his voice was certainly not a sound anyone would wish to hear after a tiring training. Aizawa smirked. Heh, serves them right.

"I need a shower ASAP. Gosh, the sweat is manly and all, but a shower sounds like heaven right now." Kirishima sighed, swinging an arm around Bakugou, who shrugged it away the second it landed on him.

"Take your shit away from me, shitty-hair, or I swear I'll fucking blow it off." Snarled the explosive blonde, stomping towards the changing rooms. 

"Geez, Bakugou. Calm your tits." Said Kaminari, following the rest of the class.

"It's true that a shower sounds very appealing." Agreed Yaoyorozu behind them, with Jirou nodding next to her, throwing a glare at Mineta.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Mineta. Or I _swear_!" She threatened the grape head, who was eyeing the girls with perverted eyes.

"G-guys, calm down please.." Chuckled Izuku nervously. He was tired, sleep deprived (mainly due to stress), and he just wanted to be done with today's classes. He nearly heard his All Might themed covered bed whispering to him to come right away and lay down. Ditching the afternoon classes sounded like such a good and bad idea. The muscles in his legs were screaming to stop working, they felt on fire. His shooting style training had drained him today. Aizawa-sensei could be so harsh when he wanted to.

He sighed, removing his uniform and putting it in his locker. Sigh, he just hoped for the day to end already.

===

"Alright, kiddos. We're done for today. Eraserhead will be here shortly to inform you of the upcoming school triiiip, and you'd be dismissed, yeahh!" Screamed, literally _screamed_ Present Mic-sensei, and class 1-A students covered their ears not so discreetly. 

Once their teacher was out of the classroom, their invisible classmate, Hagakure, stood from her seat and squealed, "I wonder where we'll be going this time! Hopefully, with no villain interactions."

"Yeah, I'm really getting sick of running into the League of Villains on every school trip." Sero scratched his elbow, with a frown on his face.

"Speak for yourself, tape-face. I'll gladly explode their fucking asses!" Smirked Bakugou, little sparks going in his palms. 

"Uwaah, Kacchan! Not so loud!" Spoke Izuku urgently. Kacchan was cursing too loudly, and he didn't want class 1-B's homeroom teacher, Snipe-sensei, to come and threaten to shoot them in their toes if they ever yelled that much again. Last time was enough to wake Izuku twice in his sleep with cold sweat on his brows.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid nerd! You wanna fight, huh?!" And here we go again, King Explosion Murder snapping at Izuku again. Life was all easy and entertaining, but when it came to Bakugou Katsuki? Izuku would rather fight villains then confront his snapping. So Izuku whined his childhood friend's nickname, and held onto his arm firmly. The green headed boy had learned a couple months ago that this gesture would calm Kacchan whenever he was ready to loose it. Though it weirdly hadn't worked when Kirishima tried it once, which got Izuku wondering if he hadn't possibly developed a Quirk that only worked on Kacchan. Because he irritated the blonde so easily, and calmed him just as fast.

The ash-blonde boy clicked his tongue, another curse leaving his mouth, before dropping back to his seat, snatching his arm away from Izuku's grip. The latter beamed at him, also going back to his seat, when the class went jeering again.

"Awe, look at 'em!" Squealed Ashido, her arms flailing around her, then suddenly grabbing Kaminari by the shoulder, "You saw it, right? Right?!" 

"I did, and I honestly feel like a proud mom. Get me some tissues, oh, they grow up so fast!" Kaminari fake-sobbed as he covered his eyes with his palms, with Iida worriedly asking if he was okay.

"Tsuyu-chan, you recorded that, right?" Asked Uraraka, with a serious face. Uraraka-san too? What was up with their classmates?  
  


"Of course, kero."

"Y'all better shut the fuck up, or I fucking swear!" Kacchan roared again, and ugh.. he had just calmed him down. 

The classroom's door slid open, and Aizawa-sensei strode slowly inside. "So noisy.." Grunting under his breath, he took a seat behind his desk, and put down the folder he was holding. "Okay, stop it, all of you. Let's get started so I could go and sleep."

The class calmed down again, everyone taking their respective places. Once Aizawa-sensei seemed satisfied with their behavior, he opened the folder, "So, as you all know, we'll be having a school trip in two days. I assume everyone received an e-mail last--" but he never got to finish his sentence, when suddenly a whoosh noise filled the classroom, wind blowing papers, and a golden light appearing at the front of the room. Aizawa-sensei was just pushing himself up, activating his quirk, when a shriek sounded and a girl- _a girl?!_ fell from the light. Once she hit the ground, the light disappeared. She yelped and groaned, holding her head, who was already wrapped in white bandage, in both her hands. 

The atmosphere felt dense and thick, everyone's eyes were on the unknown injured girl who was weirdly wearing the UA P.E uniform, sitting on the ground. Izuku felt a hand on his wrist. He looked towards the person's hand to see Kacchan looking at him seriously. 

"Your quirk, turn it off." He grunted lowly, eyes still on the mysterious girl, and oh. Izuku hadn't realized he turned One For All on. His eyes widened when he saw the damage he made on his desk when he stood up abruptly. But, he couldn't help it. Izuku had felt a strange feeling clawing at his chest the second that yellowish glow appeared, and from the looks of it, Kacchan did too, judging from the hand that gripped tightly the front of his white school uniform shirt ; the rest of his classmates just seemed focused on the girl. So just the two of them?- he got pulled from his train of thoughts when the girl spoke up.

"Ow.. That hurt.." She whined, her eyes finally opening, revealing a pair of familiar emerald green eyes. She looked around with a confused look, eyes scanning through all of his classmates' faces, then her gaze landed on Izuku and Katsuki, and that was when hell broke loose. 

"Papa..? T-Tou-chan..?"

What?

The classroom gasped. Aizawa-sensei took a step back. 

Did she just say.. refer to Izuku, and- and _Kacchan!_ as Papa and Tou-chan? What-

"What the _fuck?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me when I say that I'm trying my hardest with the chapters' length. Prologue aside, I don't think I can write more than 2k words a chap; I feel like the events' chronology should be specified in each chapter. I hope this doesn't bother you. And I hope you liked this chap!  
> Please comment, and give kudos. Much love! xx


	3. I Did Not Sign Up For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a lot of time to process who the mysterious girl is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not beta-ed. Please inform me of any mistakes, if found, in the comments section. Have a good lecture! x

"What the _fuck?!_ "

Because seriously. What the actual flying _fuck_ was this chick on about? He both prayed it was and wasn't that illusion bitch from their Hero licence shit, because, yes, it'd be such a relief, but she'd also be his first victim, because he'd have definitely fucking murdered her for this stupid prank!- was it even a goddamn prank?!

And why did his chest hurt so damn much?! The second the light appeared, the ache in his chest started. A foreign uncomfortable feeling that clawed at his chest, and made his throat feel all itchy. And why did her emerald green eyes look so fucking familiar, and the freaking freckles on her ridiculously chubby cheeks, and her curly blonde (familiar ashy-blonde) hair, and-- No. _No_ , this gotta be a _huge_ mistake. This can't be real, right? She looked their age, and him and Deku never- They were both _male!_ So this couldn't be real. Though she did call him Tou-chan. Oh for _fuck's sake._

"FUCK!" And there went an explosion from his left palm, the one that wasn't still holding Deku's wrist.

Whether it was his sudden yell, or the sound of his explosion going off- he wasn't sure- but everyone snapped out of it. Aizawa-sensei's quirk activated, as his binding cloth wrapped around the girl, restraining her from any movement. The panicked look on her face made Katsuki's heart skip a beat, as he felt a sudden urge to burn that cloth into ashes. But when her eyes found his again, the tears forming in the corners of those round big eyes, made him take unconsciously a step toward her ; till suddenly, green lightning- Deku- flashed by him, and gingerly kneeled by her side, his eyes wide and scared and confused as he looked at her, his hands making sure the cloth around her wasn't too tight. 

"Sensei!" Fucking round face was the one who finally broke the deafening silence after Katsuki's curse. 

"Sensei, please! Look at her uniform, she's a student here! Maybe something happened in the Support-Dep lab again, and this resulted!" She exclaimed, as she made weird hand gestures, probably to describe the sudden light. And- okay, this sounded a bit rational. That zoom eyes freak in the Support-Dep made some crazy gears and items. This could be it. Still doesn't explain the feeling in his chest, Deku's sudden behavior, and the girl calling him and the nerd Papa and Tou-chan though.

He still understood their teacher's reaction. The yellowish smoke was so familiar, looked nearly like that misty fucker from the League of Villains. What was his name again? Ah. Kurogiri; Kurogiri's warp gate quirk.

When the cloth started loosening from the girl, Aizawa-sensei strode towards her, dragging two chairs with him, placing one behind her, and the other in front of her, the look on his face clearly read sit-and-don't-make-me-repeat-myself. She sat slowly, her eyes watching the older man.

"Alright everyone, sit down." Eraserhead sighed, as he sat in front the girl, "Go on. Introduce yourself, and explain how in the world you landed here out of nowhere." He fixated her with a harsh look. Don't you dare lie, was a silent order that hung in the air. Deku stood back up, taking a step to the side. Katsuki once more had a full sight on the girl. 

Said girl fidgeted on her seat, hands trembling as her eyes seemed to dart from face to face around the classroom, gaze lingering a bit longer when it landed on him, or on Deku, or- seriously?- on Half 'n half bastard. She gulped, trying to force her hands to stop trembling.

"M-My name is B-Bakugou Inori," Everyone gasped, even Aizawa-sensei, "I'm a first y-year UA student in the H-Hero Course."

The silence stretched for a minute or two, before Katsuki had finally had enough. " _Hah?_ Bakugou? Are you fucking kidding me?! I don't remember having a fucking sister or a cousin that attends UA, you lying piece of shit!" Snapped Katsuki, as he stomped towards the girl, who flinched at his tone. And again, he felt his throat clench at her reaction. Why the hell did he want to rush towards her and explode any fucker who dared as much as look her way?! _What was happening to him?!_

It was shitty hair that held him back from the shoulders, preventing him from getting any closer to the girl. "Calm down, Bakubro. C'mon man, we seriously need to understand what's happening before hurting anyone. That would be super unmanly."

Katsuki only scoffed at him, before turning his gaze once more to the blonde curly headed intruder.

"Girl, I'm honestly having a hard time believing your words. I'm quite certain we don't have any other Bakugou in this school besides this explosive blonde bomb. Care to be more specific?" Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly needing some sleep.

"I-I'm not lying! I swear! M-My name really is Bakugou Inori. I'm actually.." She bit her lip, looking nervous. 

"You're actually?" Deku prompted her to finish, smile on his face as his put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ugh, this was such a Deku thing to do. Getting all nice and supportive and kind with everyone. 

The hand on her shoulder seemed to calm her. So she took a deep breath, opened her eyes with a determined look that reminded Katsuki so _so_ much of the nerd's and said. "I'm actually Hero Deku and Hero Ground Zero's daughter."

" _EEEEEEH?!_ " The whole class roared. 

"W-What do you mean, their _daughter_?!" 

"Oh my God, it's happening!"

"Does that mean you come from the future?" 

"This is so freaking awesome!"

"Did Midoriya get pregnant? Or was it Bakugou? Spill the tea, girl!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Spat Katsuki. He was so done with their shit! Pregnant? Daughter? _What?_ He did _not_ sign up for this. Nope, nuh-uh. Not fucking happening. He tried to clear his head but words kept spilling from his classmates' mouths and his head felt heavy, he felt dizzy and-

A chuckle was heard. It was Deku, whose eyes looked empty and, oh, they were rolling to the back of his head. _They were rolling to the back of his head?!_ And he-he fainted? _The fuck?_ "Deku!"

"Papa!" 

Just..

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! xx


	4. I'm A Tough Girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inori tells UA's Pros what happened. They try to find a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this needed to be done at some point.  
> -Name: Bakugou Inori.  
> -Quirk: Explosion.  
> Just like her father, she makes explosions with the nitroglycerin in her palms's sweat. However, she can also detonate explosions from long distance. All she has to do is to leave a certain quantity of sweat on someone or something. The first spark she makes in her palm detonates the long distance explosion. Max distance is 10 meters.  
> -Affiliation: UA High school Hero Course.  
> -Birthday: 20/09.  
> -Height: 160 cm.  
> -Blood Type: O.  
> -Likes: Hero Shouto.
> 
> Inori has long curly blonde hair, that she keeps in a low ponytail. Her eyes' color is green, and has freckles all over her cheeks.  
> She has a bubbly personality and is very friendly. She is also very confident and becomes borderline scary when fighting. She seeks to become a great hero, and show the world her strength.

"Papa!" Inori quickly attended her father- er.. still sounded _so_ wrong when he was basically her age. She carefully placed his head on her lap, softly tapping his cheeks. 

"C'mon Papa, wake up!" She urged, her taps getting a bit more forceful.

"Maybe you should stop fucking calling him _that_ first, since he clearly passed out because of it!" Her Tou-chan growled, slightly pushing her to the side, holding Papa by the shoulders, and sitting him up. "Oi, Deku! Wake the fuck up!" He shook him brutally, still to no avail. Then Tou-chan's hand suddenly lifted beside Papa's left ear and-- Boom!

Inori and the green headed boy shrieked at the same time. 

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL, TOU-CHAN! YOU COULD'VE HAVE HURT HIM!" Inori whipped her head to her explosive dad. She had never screamed at him before. But even if this boy was her father's younger self, he still wasn't her parent yet, so screw it all, this guy was crazy! Did her calm and composed father really use to be like that? It was so hard to believe!

"You don't see me making explosions with my palms in people's faces! And certainly not to you own husband and-"

"Shut the fuck up! He's a fucking rival, nothing else! And why the fuck would you make explosions, huh? You-"

An small explosion went off in Inori's hand, shutting the whole class all together. Tou-chan looked at her palm with wide eyes, not expecting her to have his quirk. _'Guess my bad habit of cutting people mid-sentence came from him then_.

"H- _H_ _waaah!_ Sugoi! You have Kacchan's quirk!" Papa's eyes sparkled, fingers itching and vibrating. She guessed he was just about to jump and grab the nearest notebook to start scrambling notes right away, but she was proved wrong- wow how did he resist his strongest urge?- when his fingers started wriggling together. "S-so you really were telling the t-truth..? You really are..?" Papa's excited face gave place to a nervous look, his cheeks heating up.

The blonde girl sighed deeply, eyes darting to Aizawa Shouta who was still watching her with analytical squinted eyes. Instead of replying to her father, she addressed the teacher, "We really should sit and talk _calmly_ ," she glared at her Tou-chan, who scowled at her implication, "and understand the situation better. I'm as confused as anyone here, and believe me, seeing your parents so short, basically your height, and your _age_ , not in an old photo album but face to face is.. disturbing." She cringed. 

Aizawa-san looked at her some more, before his posture relaxed, and he clapped his hands twice. "Right right," he turned towards the class, "Everyone, you're dismissed for the day, you can go back to the dorms; but expect a visit later in the common area," he turned to her once more, "You, come with me." He dragged his feet to the door, not turning to see if Inori was following.

She quickly went after him. After all, her parents trusted this man with their lives, and so did she. One last glance at the green headed boy, who seemed engrossed in a muttering session, with a frown on his face, and the blonde boy who surveyed her as she followed their teacher ; confirmed that both definitely didn't trust her. She could read it in the harsh ruby eyes, eyes she had grown to loving so much, and the anxious muttering that she, herself, has developed over the years. She frowned. How did she even end up in here, she just wanted to go back home, to melt in Papa's arms, hearing his sweet voice telling her about his Hero analysis, with Tou-chan's cooking noises in the kitchen. Gulping down the lump that formed in her throat, she followed after the teacher, head set on resolving whatever this was. She was going back home. She _had_ to.

===

Muttering was what she did for the last ten minutes she's been in the reunion room with all of UA's teachers and principle. She was sitting on a comfy leather chair, fingers curled around her chin as she kept muttering to herself about the situation she found herself in. Oddly, the Pro Heroes were letting her, not once interrupting her, which she was both grateful for and confused about. Inori cut her muttering after a couple more minutes, throwing an apologetic smile at Principle Nezu and redressed herself.

"Oh, you're done?" Asked the latter, calmly sipping on his tea. After she nodded sheepishly, he continued. "Great! Now now, why don't you tell us about everything." 

A hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump in her seat and turn to its owner. It was Uncle All Might, giving her an encouraging smile. She could this. Uncle All Might was there, with his kind smile, like she always remembered him. She straightened her back and began.

"My name is Bakugou Inori, a first year Hero Course student at UA. As Aizawa-san informed you earlier, my parents are Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku. Today was UA's Sports Festival," her fingers' tips grazed the gauze on her cheek, "everything went well, I had just finished my last match, and was about to receive my medal for winning the festival from Hero Shouto, when a weird yellowish smoke appeared out of nowhere, first attacking Hero Uravity, then disappearing, and reappearing behind me. I barely had time to react before I felt like falling, and next thing I knew, I landed in Class 1-A. That is all I know." 

"This is quite troublesome.." Sighed Aizawa.

"So, assuming time is linear, that smoke was a time-travel portal that brought you to the past, which is our present." Said Principle Nezu, "It indeed is troublesome. An element from the future is in the past, while the future lacks an equal element from the past. This kind of destroys a certain balance. I don't know the consequences, but I think that the future might be in danger," at Inori's terrified expression, he quickly added, "This is only assumption; but we still need to find a way to send you back in your time."

Inori's throat felt dry, and she knew that water wouldn't help. What could possibly happen to her present- er.. future now? Why was she even involved in this? Was it a villain? Did they want to trap her here? Or was she just in the way? Was it to reach her parents, by being held as a hostage? What were her parents even doing now? Were they looking for a way to bring her back? Did they even know _where_ she was? What was--

"Bakugou Inori shoujo," It was All Might who spoke this time. Oh, her breathing had fastened, with her hands clenching the front of her vest, eyes burning with unshed tears.. She hadn't noticed.. "Breathe deeply, in and out. It's alright, we will definitely find a solution." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Why..?" She didn't even realize she spoke, her mouth and voice seemed to work on their own, as she looked at All Might's soft kind eyes, "because you're here.." she whispered softly, flashbacks of watching videos of All Might with her Papa, gushing about how wonderful and amazing he was with his signature catch phrase. Midnight gasped softly at her words, as the man beside her blinked at them, not quite expecting it. Tears finally escaped her eyes, as a sob made her whole body vibrate with its force. All Might's bony arms enveloped her in a gentle and warm hug, as she cried her eyes out. She was scared, afraid, confused, frustrated, _lost_.. She wanted to see Papa and Tou-chan again. All of this was so sudden, her head hurt and she wanted to lie on her bed and just sleep, then waking up and finding out that it was just a very realistic looking dream.

_Fight.._

_No matter what. Fight till the end, and win!_

Those were Tou-chan's words. He would always say those strong and confident words, in their training sessions, whenever she felt tired. Papa would come with a water bottle and a towel, would gently wipe the sweat from her forehead as she gulped down the water.

_Never give up. Stand up again and again._

_Always hold your head high, and show the world how you win with a smile on your face._

Papa would then tell her, with a soft voice and wide smile. Her parents loved her. _Love_ her! They're proud of her. They believe in her! So she would fight. Yes. She would fight and win! She will go back to her time, and she will _win_.

With her parents' words still echoing in her head, she separated from All Might's embrace, wiped her tears, and looked up with fire determined eyes, lips sporting a wobbly smile, and tiny sparks going in her palms. "S-sorry! Yes! We'll definitely find a way! No matter what!" She exclaimed, as she looked at Nezu and All Might.

Aizawa and All Might were taken back, she sounded and looked exactly like Midoriya. Who would need a Lie Detector quirk when this was proof enough for everyone in the room that she really was Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Kasuki's child (it was still needed, as a precaution measure). With a smirk, Aizawa addressed her, "Good. Now let's go over some arrangements so we could start on our work."

"Yes!"

Katsu! Zettai ni katsu!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Zettai* : Surely.  
> -Katsu* : Win.
> 
> Now that you know what Inori looks like, I guess it'll be easier to read. I also intend to add a drawing of her as soon as I finish it.  
> Hope you liked this chapter! Please comment and let me know what you think of this so far! xx


	5. What The Fuck? 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just a friend. Or so Izuku thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, chapter not Beta-ed. Please inform me of any mistake, if found. Have a good lecture!

A deafening silence was giving everyone shivers. Class 1-A's students were sitting in the common dorms area. The clock's ticking was too loud, the wind blowing on the trees' branches outside was heavy on their ears. Their minds were swirling around, a ton of thoughts running wild in their heads.

"So.. You really think that Inori girl was telling the truth?" Kirishima finally broke the silence.

At the mention of her name, Izuku's insides curled, an involuntary whine clawing at his throat, threatening to be out. Ever since Aizawa-sensei dismissed them, his head hadn't stopped working one second, to the point that it had started hurting. Adding this to his extremely tired body after today's training wasn't helping at all. So he stayed curled at the far end of one of the couches in his most comfortable clothes (an old, oversized All Might t-shirt, and a dark pair of basketball shorts), arms wrapped around his legs that were against his chest, head resting on Todoroki's shoulder. He heaved a sigh when he heard Kacchan growl.

"Fuck if I know.. what's sure is that I don't fucking trust her." The blonde tiredly passed a hand through his spikes, he seemed about to collapse any minute now from exhaustion. 

"Y'all gotta admit she looked like the perfect mix between Midoriya and Bakugou though!" Added Sero, Ashido nodding at him.

"True! Eye color, freckles on round cheeks, and curly hair screamed Midoriya. And then the eye shape, hair color, without forgetting her quirk indicated a perfect Bakugou replica." 

"This is still unbelievable. Who'd have thought a time-travel quirk existed?" Said Uraraka in awe, a pillow floating above her head.

"That's saying we believe her. She could still be a villain, trying to infiltrate the school grounds." Pointed Tokoyami, which- this is gonna sound so weird- but Izuku has been trying to convince himself that this had to be what was happening, because other than this, that would mean she really was his daughter, and Kacchan's. Which meant him and Kacchan were married. _Married_ for heaven's sake. Him and Kacchan. Him and his ex childhood friend, ex bully, current classmate and rival, maybe maybe-not friend _._

Izuku blushed again, subtly hiding his cheeks from his classmates, because this was so freaking embarrassing. _Kacchan_ of all people. 

I mean, true. Izuku had always admired the blonde, always thought of him as super cool and strong, a real Hero potential, worked hard to surpass him. They were okay now. In their second year of high school, Izuku and Katsuki now talked normally. The latter still called him names, and told him off, but with no malice behind his words. Sometimes, he even seemed to -dare Izuku say- enjoy the green headed boy's presence. He especially liked training and sparring with him ; but other than that...

Okay, Kacchan was handsome. Fact. Anyone could say so. His face was beautiful, especially his eyes, and his body was gorgeous. Toned, firm, muscled, lean and simply perfectly in shape. _Why did he feel so hot so suddenly?_

Facts put aside, did that mean they were both gay? Bi maybe? Izuku had never had the time to actually think about his sexuality. He hadn't even had time to like anyone. Becoming Number One wasn't an easy task. He had to work hard everyday, so this kind of things never really crossed his mind. 

He and Uraraka were close, but the blushing around her was more due to the fact that he had never talked to girls before high school. He blushed very easily anyway, his blood seemed to love flowing to his cheeks.  
He was also close to Iida and Todoroki, but they were only friends. 

And Kacchan.. He liked being around the explosive boy. Liked talking to him about his Hero analysis, with Kacchan listening intently, throwing a comment here and there. When Kacchan would comment on his fighting, a bubbly feeling would grow in Izuku's stomach. Kacchan's rare indirect compliments made his chest swell with pride. Something he didn't feel when it came from any other person. The pride he felt with All Might was a different kind. He didn't know how to describe the difference, he just knew it wasn't the same. When he would stumble on the blonde boy during a very early morning jog at an ungodly hour at night when sleep won't come to him, his heart would skip a beat when Kacchan would throw him a casual _'Sup nerd_. They would run until sweat would nearly drown them, sit on the grass to catch their breaths, complain about their teachers, training, insomnia, and anything really. Izuku enjoyed those moments the most, when Kacchan would be too tired to snap, yell, or be aggressive in general. He would enjoy the warmth emitted from red eyed boy's body in the chilly night, enjoy the calm and composed and practically complete different person from the one he knew during daytime. Izuku liked to tell himself he was the only one that knew this side of Katsuki Bakugou. It made Izuku feel kind of special..

But this was all normal, they were friends, right? Or Izuku wanted them to be friends. Or whatever.

And then there was their friends who always seemed to pay extra attention whenever he and Kacchan interacted. Sometimes, he would even hear cameras' snapping. He guessed it was just his classmates being overprotective when it came to him and Lord Explosion Murderer. Which he could understand, their first year was.. yeah, Kacchan was literally a brute whenever around him.

Still.. to think they would get married, live together, possibly love each other- Izuku blushed again- and have a child. Which reminds him, how was that even possible?

Since when could males get pregnant? 

How did one of them even get pregnant? They probably did.. uh.. made.. Oh my God.

Izuku abruptly stood up with a flushed face, startling everyone in the common living room, and lost his balance -foot twisted in a weird angle-. Todoroki swiftly held him before he fell face first to the floor.

"Midoriya.. what's wrong?" Asked Todoroki, eyebrows furrowed in worry. And awwe, Izuku was so proud. Todoroki was getting better at showing emotions. He wanted to hug the cutie papootie but his cheeks were still on fire, his mind still betraying him with uncensored images and he was at loss of words. He just wanted to go back to his room and jump out his window to end his shameless life. What would his mom think of this? He could already see the disappointed look on her face, as she burned all his All Might merch because he clearly deserved it. And All Might? Oh sweet Lord, he'd probably take One For All from him. He wasn't worthy of it. Because these were such un-heroic thoughts! But.. people can't read minds, right? He could just pretend like he didn't just imagine his ex childhood friend, ex bully, current classmate and rival, maybe maybe-not friend naked and-- 

Izuku slapped himself. Literally slapped himself. His classmates gaped at him, probably thinking he was crazy. It's okay, better than thinking he was a pervert. He could live with that.

So Izuku steadied himself, his hands sliding Todoroki's away from his shoulders so he could flee and die in shame. His eyes unconsciously searched Kacchan and when he found him, looking at him with his signature scowl, with a grain of _worry?_ in his eyes, Izuku's eyes stared to water. Why did he want to cry so suddenly? 

Kacchan's scowl transformed into confusion, before he stood and stomped towards Izuku. "The fuck is wrong with you, nerd?" 

"N-Nothing, Kacchan!" Izuku stuttered, hands wiping at his leaking eyes. His chest felt heavy. Why? It was a different heavy from what he felt with Inori; what was even happening to him?

He felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze him, and he gave Todoroki a wobbly smile. A Tch was heard as Izuku continued to wipe his tears, when the front door suddenly opened.

Aizwa-sensei walked in, eyes as tired as always, hands inside his pockets, as he walked towards them. Behind him trailed a blonde girl, murmuring a small "Pardon the intrusion" as she came into the living room and stood beside Aizawa.

"Listen up, everyone. UA's Pros have came with the decision that Inori Bakugou would stay here under our watch. It has been confirmed that she wasn't lying with the help of detective Naomasa Tsukauchi's Lie Detector quirk and another primal fact that only a handful people knew about. Now according to Principal Nazu, we need to get her as soon as possible to her time line. If not, a certain unbalance would occur, which could cause disastrous consequences. So, she'll be staying here at the dorms with you, and I'm counting on you keep an eye on her," He turned to Inori," And you, try to refrain from calling your parents what you're used to calling them to avoid any awkwardness. 

  
Inori would attend classes with you wearing UA's school uniform to avoid any rumors and questioning. If anyone asks, answer that she was transferred on recommendation. The school trip is postponed for probably next week. I'm also moving to this dorm, so if anything happens, you've got a Pro with you, don't act on your own. Just call me, or press the emergency buttons, understood?"

Everyone nodded, some saluted (Ashido and Kaminari), but then Todoroki raised his hand. Izuku threw him a confused glance.

"Sensei. What is that primal fact that confirmed that she was telling the truth?" He asked, with his usual poker face.

"Yeah, what's that anyway?" Urged Kirishima.

"I specifically said only a handful people knew about, and I certainly want it to stay that way." The teacher said firmly.

"But senseiii.." Whined Ashido, jutting her lip out. A giggle was heard, then Inori.. Her name was pretty.. spoke for the first time since she got here.

"Aizawa-san, I could tell them if you're too embarrased to admit it yourself." She giggled once again. Awwe, she was so adorable.

Eraserhead threw her a glare, "Oh come on! I told you they'd know sometime in the future!"

When the teacher gave a defeated sigh, he turned and bid them good night. Inori squealed, then turned to them with a big smile. "Aizawa Shouta, Hero name: Eraserhead, is obsessed with cats." She beamed.

Um.

What?

"Again, what the actual _fuck?_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would take a jump to the future. We'll see how older Izuku and older Katsuki are handling the situation. It'll be a bit angsty, so prepare yourselves. It's been mentioned in the tags, so you've already been warned, fam.  
> Ooookay, so how was this chapter? Longer aye? Leave comments? Kudos? Kiss? Kiss. Muaaaaaah! xx


	6. Share My Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When future Katsuki heard that Inori had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Angst, angst, and more angst.
> 
> Also, chapter not beta-ed! Please inform me of any mistakes, if found, in the comments! Enjoy your lecture. x

Katsuki Bakugou was a tough man. Ha was strong, both physically and emotionally, feared by both villains and heroes, respected, and admired. He knew all that, knew how strong he was. He was never scared of anything. He would face the world with his head held high. But he was never prepared for this.

They talked about this before, him and Deku ; how being famous Pro Heroes had its consequences on their daily lives. Especially on their families. Now that it had finally happened, after being Pros for nearly twenty years, they had no clue how to face it.

Katsuki was on patrol when it had happened. He couldn't attend the festival, neither could Deku, since they had patrols already scheduled that day, but that didn't stop him from listening to the Present Mic's voice on the radio commenting on the festival, which- he probably shouldn't be doing, that could distract from his patrol, but fucking whatever.

So when Yamada's voice started shouting to evacuate civilians, Katsuki felt dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know when his palms started producing crazy amounts of sweat, propulsing him towards the festival. He tried to calm his himself by remembering that Pro Heroes were there too. His friends were there. Half 'n half, round face, even raccoon eyes. But then, Mic's voice said something, and the blonde had never wished to have a flying quirk before.

" _W-where's Bakugou?! Where did she go?!_ "

And just who in their right mind would attack his girl? Who the fuck wished to die that much?! Katsuki was about to kill a bitch.

Or so he thought. 

Because once he got there, everyone had already evacuated, police officers scattered everywhere, Shouto and Uravity speaking with two detectives, no villain around. Katsuki had rushed to them, demanding answers, urging them to answer where did his daughter go. 

Uraraka had a solemn expression on her face, and half 'n half looked down, eyes not daring meeting the blonde's eyes. And Katsuki knew. He knew something had happened, fucking Todoroki Shouto never showed emotions, and this was enough for alarms to go off inside his head. He had started shouting then, explosions going off in his palms, and someone had held him back from blasting the two Heroes. 

That was all he remembered, before passing out. Now he was laying in his civvies on a couch that he recognized being one of UA's reunion rooms. Looking around, he spotted Eri. She must've been the one who drugged him then. Heh, the brat had some nerve.

There were also shitty hair and his wife, raccoon eyes, their son, Haru, frog girl, dunce face, Aizawa-sensei, All Might, Yamada-sensei, UA's ex principal, Nezu, and the current one, ponytail rich girl. Iida was also there, sitting next to round face and icyhot. Which- rage bubbled in Katsuki's chest once more, remembering their incompetence and their failure at protecting his precious Inori. He sat up, a scowl placed on his face, teeth bared in a sneer, throat producing menacing growls, as he was about to start shouting profanities at his ex-classmates ; when he spotted curly green hair in the far corner of the room.

There he was, one of the two persons he loved and cared for the most in his life ; curled on himself on the floor. Arms wrapped around his bent legs, head tucked between his knees. 

Katsuki's heart squeezed at the sight of his perfect husband. His precious husband, his strong and fearless husband. The one who faced everything with a smile on his perfect face, now looking devastated, _miserable._

The scowl on his face morphed into a pained expression- at least, he guessed so, judging from Kirishima's look when their eyes met. He slowly stood, taking careful steps to the corner of the room. The room's occupants let him pass through, with no word uttered. He stood in front of Deku, who was also in his civvies, and kneeled down. With a tentative hand, he reached to him, placing it softly on his head, lifting it carefully.

What faced him made him whimper lowly in his throat. Deku's eyes were empty. Gone was the usual blinding light. The cheerfulness. The _aliveness_. 

All he saw was empty, _numb_ , and devoid of any emotion oculars gazing at him, _through_ him. Katsuki's eyes started to sting in the corners. He closed them tightly, pulling Deku's arms from around his legs, and finally opening his eyes once he pushed away the wetness. The blonde held both sides of his husband's face, searching his eyes for any emotions. 

"Deku?" He didn't recognize his voice. It was so soft, so quiet, so _scared._

"Please talk to me.." He whispered again when he received no answer.

"Izuku.. Please.." His eyes started stinging again, but this time, he ignored them. Because he just lost his daughter, the sunshine of his life. He didn't know what happened to her, he hadn't heard the story yet, but he knew she wasn't here anymore. But Deku.. He couldn't loose him too. Katsuki would rather end his life, than live in a world where his babies, most precious persons, reasons he was still alive, weren't with him.

When the first tear slipped from his eyes, cascading down his right cheek, Deku's eyes widened a bit, as if opening them for the first time. They darted from right to left, looking at Katsuki's both eyes. And then, as if a switch was flipped, his poker face gave place to a hurt expression, eyes welling up with tears, and he sobbed. A sob so hard that shook his frame, hands clutching at his husband's front shirt.

"Deku.." Katsuki closed his eyes once more, arms wrapping around his lover's smaller frame, pulling him to his chest, and held him tightly, as the other sobbed and cried his eyes out.

Katsuki Bakugou was a tough man. Ha was strong, both physically and emotionally, feared by both villains and heroes, respected, and admired. He knew all that, knew how strong he was. He was never scared of anything. He would face the world with his head held high. But what he felt then, was indescribable _fear_. For the first time in his life, he felt small, weak, scared, frightened and had no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough to update, eh? Sorry! Uni has been tough, and with what's currently happening regarding the COVID19, inspiration hasn't come easily.  
> So everyone, stay at home, minimize human contact, cover your mouths and noses with face masks, wash your hands repeatedly for at least 15 seconds, cover yourselves when coughing and sneezing. If your bodies present the corresponding symptoms, please go to the nearest hospital ASAP.  
> Be careful, everyone. Protect yourselves, your families, and friends by minimizing going out. 
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> Kat. xx


	7. Can We Keep Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inori finally gets to talk to Class 1-A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, chapter not beta-ed!
> 
> Enjoy! x

To say that Class 1-A was shocked was an understatement. Aizawa-sensei, their scary, stoic faced, serious sensei's weak point was cats? As in, small feline fluffy animals that meow and purr and are the definition of the word Kawaii? 

_Yeah, that definitely hurt_ , Izuku thought as he pinched his forearm discretely. Which wasn't discrete at all since Sero's eyes fell on the swollen red skin of his arm, looked up to meet his eyes, and that was all it took him to cackle down, immediately followed by the rest of their classmates.

"Oh my God! Aizawa-sensei liking fluffy balls of fur?! I can't even-- Ahahaha!" 

"Next time the training gets too intense, we use the kitties' power!"

"Yay to that! Ha!"

From the corner of his eyes, Izuku saw Kacchan shaking his head tiredly, and with one last sigh, he walked back to the couch he was sitting on moments ago.

Izuku's legs seemed to move on their own, following the blonde and once beside him, he sat down, staring at his hands. Why did he even come and sat beside him when he didn't have anything to say? Well, his running thoughts begged to differ, he had a _lot_ to say, he could still feel his cheeks warm. The thoughts he had earlier regarding the blonde still fresh in his head. But that's beside the point, if he didn't hurry and say something, Kacchan would get irritated and would probably send a couple explosions to his face.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku opened his mouth to blurt the first thing that came to his mind, when a pair of feet stopped in front of him and the explosive boy. Looking up, Inori was standing there, fingers wriggling the end of her low ponytail, a nervous aura surrounding her. 

A Tch was heard beside him, Izuku turned to find Kacchan looking at their supposed daughter with squinted analytical eyes. 

"You gonna stay there looking like a stupid candle or gonna sit down so we can _talk_ , hah?" The blonde folded his arms to his chest, leaning back on the couch.

"Oh, um! Right!" Flustered, Inori looked from right to left, probably thinking of where to sit. But then Uraraka came behind her and handed her a chair. 

"Here. Facing them would be easier." She beamed at the younger girl, who beamed right back.

"Thanks, Auntie Uravity!"

And that brought another wave of silence. Uraraka's eyes widened as they watched the blonde girl in front her, before smiling again.

"Ehh~ I'd love to hear stories from you!" 

"I'm so sorry! Even though Aizawa-san kept repeating that I shouldn't address you like I usually do.." Inori looked down, ashamed, and Izuku felt a flutter in his chest.

"I-It's okay. It's probably hard for you, so don't worry!" He tried to reassure her, even if his voice cracked and he cringed at it ; but the smile she gave him was all worth it.

"Alright. Please sit, and tell us what we need to know." Yaoyorozu decided to intervene, while taking a seat beside Izuku. The rest of their classmates all scattered behind Izuku's couch, waiting patiently for Inori to begin her story.

After wiggling some more, she looked up, making eye contact with Izuku, took a deep breath and started.

"A-As you all know now, my name is Bakugou Inori, I'm fifteen and a student in the Hero Course at UA. Um.. I- I'm not sure how any of this happened. But I was about to get my medal after winning the sports festival from Hero Shouto when--"

"Y-You won the sports festival? As in, first place and all?" Kaminari interrupted her, which- rude! Let her finish! Her voice was so sweet and soothing-- She _won_?! His daughter in the future won UA's Sports Festival? The pride he felt bubbling is his chest was so intense that he had to clutch the front of his shirt and bite his lip to avoid making any weird squealing noises or, God forbid, start muttering.

"Y-Yes? Is that a bad thing..?" She asked, as confusion was painted on her face.

"No! Definitely not! That's just so cool!" Kaminari shook his head furiously, grinning widely.

"Bakugou-chan also won last year's. Like father like daughter I guess, kero." Asui added, which made Inori beam at her.

"I know! I recently re-watched Tou-chan's fights of the festival! He was so cool! Especially against your hardening quirk, Uncle Riot! It was amazing how he concluded that, at the time, you couldn't keep up your quirk on different parts of your body! And then against Uncle Shouto, the effects that had his explosions over his body mid-air was so well studied and calculated, giving him the perfect opportunity and adjustment to--" 

"Cut it off already! God damn it, you inherited the nerd's fucking muttering? What is this? A fucking nightmare?" Kacchan finally exploded, which, if you asked Izuku, was a record. His meditation really paid off! He was more able to control his patience. Izuku was so proud, he wanted to hug him. Then maybe hug Inori, because she really did inherit his muttering and it was like melody hearing it, which he was sure his definitely didn't sound like that, since Kacchan kept repeating again and again that it was, and he quotes "Fucking damn annoying"

Inori pouted -Awwe she's pouting! Look at her! (Izuku internally squealed)- giving Kacchan an annoyed look, "But you love my muttering! And Papa's too!" She crossed her arms to her chest.

Um.

That would be a mistake. Her head was bandaged, Izuku guessed it was an injury she got during her matches. So. Yeah, her head was hurt, she probably didn't know what she was saying. Because Katsuki Bakugou made it clear since middle school that Izuku's muttering annoyed him to hell and that he sometimes wished he were deaf so he didn't have to listen to any of it. Which hurt a lot at the time, and Izuku tried. He really had tried to control it. But he never succeeded. He still felt bad about it, since even at their second year of high school, he and Kacchan still sat one behind the other, so the blonde had to deal with it at such a close distance.

Feeling down so suddenly, he turned a bit to look at Kacchan, only to find him. Uh. 

Was he blushing?

His cheeks and the ends of his ears were colored a pretty shade of red, his eyes a bit widened as he sputtered (Kacchan sputtering?!), looking at Inori with eyes that held something that looked strangely like betrayal.

No.. Impossible.

Or was it?

Had Kacchan really liked his muttering during this whole time? But he was always so harsh when telling Izuku to shut the fuck up!

When Izuku opened his mouth to demand an explanation, Inori spoke before him. "Anyways, as I was saying. Hero Shouto was about to give me my medal, when a weird yellowish misty smoke appeared behind Auntie--err, behind Uravity, knocking her away, then disappeared to reappear behind me to suck me to the past. That is the last thing I know, before I fell in the middle of your class." 

And that was enough to make Izuku forget- not completely- about his muttering and focus on this new information. Appeared out of no where? What was this, a warp gate quirk? That smoke did look similar to Kurogiri's quirk, so maybe that's what it is? Adding to this, a spacial-temporal dynamics quirk maybe? But the question was, why would they, whoever they were, send Inori to the past? What was the point exactly? Was this related to future him and Kacchan? Did this villain have business with her parents? Was it revenge maybe? It was too vague, he can't exactly pinpoint the reason behind all of this. 

"Midoriya is right, it is too vague." Todoroki affirmed. Which- Izuku blinked at his friend- what?

"You were muttering a bit louder than usual, Deku-kun. We heard everything." Uraraka offered him a sympathetic smile, knowing full well that he hated muttering when around people.

Izuku felt himself flushing, mumbling apologies here and there, arms coming around his head in his signature "I am embarrassed" pose.

"It's quite alright, Midoriya-san. You helped us by giving an analysis on this whole situation," Yaoyorozu reassured him with a soft smile, "Now, Inori-san, do you know if your parents had to deal with a villain whose quirk was what Midoriya-san here explained, before?" 

Inori looked contemplative, pointer finger going to her chin as she tapped it softly, "Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I mean, aside from Kurogiri, I don't think my parents had to deal with a such a quirk. And since Kurogiri has been behind prison bars for more than ten years now, it's definitely not him."

What Inori provided just now had everyone gasp. Kurogiri behind bars? In prison? So he wouldn't be a forever threat?

"Wait a sec," Kacchan growled. "Aren't you supposed to not give any info on the future, not to perturb the events' chronology or whatever?" 

And of course Kacchan would be the one to think about it, he was so smart after all. Izuku was so caught up in his thoughts, that in the near future, Kurogiri, one of the League of Villain's major cards would finally be neutralized, that he hand't even thought about something this important. Having knowledge about the future, as exciting as that is, was extremely dangerous. Changing the past would alter the future. And that is definitely something that would cause major problems.

"Don't worry. Principal Nezu said that it was okay. The future is already altered as it is, my mere presence here has caused an unbalance. The quicker we find a solution, the better. Pros are making their own research while we're talking now. But I'd like if you helped me as well. So, I'm asking you, please help me go back to my timeline!" Inori shut her eyes tightly, as she bowed, hands in trembling fists on her lap.

Izuku got up from his seat, and closed the small distance between he and Inori. He put a hand on her shoulder, and tapped his scarred fingers until she got the messaged, and looked up, straightening her back. He gave her his best smile, squeezing her shoulder. "You can count on us, we will definitely help you!" He beamed.

Inori's eyes started watering, and Izuku immediately panicked. Did he squeeze her shoulder too tightly? Did it hurt? Oh my God, did he channel One for All unconsciously to his fingers? But he didn't hear any bone cracking so maybe--

He didn't have anymore time to panic, because his arms were suddenly full of a crying blonde ball of sunshine. Her arms around his waist held him tightly, as if afraid he'd disappear. Her face pressed in the crook of his neck, as he felt her tears trail down his exposed skin. Warmth bubbled in his chest, as he felt his body instantly relax. Feeling whole. His arms found their way around her, as they held her to his chest, and pet her hair, whispering sweet nothings as she cried her eyes out, sobbing out "Thank you!" and "Thank you so much!" here and there. 

He wanted to keep her against his chest forever. As if she was the missing puzzle to Izuku's wholeness. But he wasn't selfish. His future self was probably worried sick about his daughter ; and if he ever wished to have her in the future, see her grow into the beautiful person she was now, then he had to send her back, to let the time decide what's to happen. He would definitely help her.

When her sobs finally subdued to sniffing, she detached herself from his chest slowly. Eyes red and puffy, cheeks smeared with tears, and she still looked so _so_ beautiful. Izuku gave her another smile, "Well, where's that determined look, huh? I was so happy so see you didn't just inherit my muttering, but also my determination earlier." 

At his words, Inori's eyes widened then, after a deep breath, hardened with a determined look in them. There, that's what he was talking about. 

Izuku felt someone to his left, and when he turned a bit, he found Kacchan standing there, looking at Inori with unreadable red red eyes. And then.. what was even that? A wrist flick and a soft tap on Inori's head with the back of his hand. Was that a pat? Or a head whac? No, no that one. Izuku had received plenty of that from the blonde, and it left him clutching his head in pain everytime. 

Or.. was this Kacchan showing his support? His encouragement? Izuku's heart skipped a beat. 

"She also inherited your crybabyness, apparently. Stop it with the tears, we gonna kick your ass back to your time, so stop crying about it." He huffed, putting his hands in his pockets, "Now sleep. Everyone. And by everyone, I mean _everyone, Deku_." He shot a threatening glare at Izuku over his shoulder, as he strode ahead, heading toward the elevators.

Izuku winced. He understood full well the implication. The green headed boy usually didn't sleep after a long day, when a lot was on his mind, and the blonde never failed to notice the faint dark circles under his eyes, always giving him a lecture- more like a lot of screaming- the next morning about his shitty sleeping habits, ordering him to get more sleep, or he'll hold him down during their training, or wouldn't give his everything during their spars. Which always made Izuku's stomach flutter, because he knew that that was how Kacchan showed that he cared. 

When the rest of his classmates confirmed that yes, they were all gonna help her, Inori couldn't help but beam at them. "Thanks eveyone! To show my gratitude, I'll make breakfast for all of you tomorrow morning! I'm quite good at cooking, Tou-chan showed me!" When they heard that Bakugou was the one who taught her to cook, they all agreed in glee. 

Izuku chuckled. Kacchan's cooking was amazing, he had to admit.

"Y'all I already love her! Can we please keep her!" 

"She ain't a fucking pet, raccoon eyes!"

"Weren't you going to your room?!"

"None of your fucking business, I do whatever the fuck I want!"

Inori chuckled. She looked up at Izuku, and smiled, "This Tou-chan is so funny, I think I'll like it here till we find a solution." 

And Izuku couldn't help himself when he pulled her for a second hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuff longest chapter so far. Was that okay? How do you prefer it? Short or long? No dirty games aye. I just need to know so I could please you, my beautiful readers. Again, no dirty shit.  
> Comments are muuuch appreciated!  
> Much love,  
> Kat. xoxo


	8. Still Don't Know How It Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku feels, and he gets scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii omg I'm so so so sorry. It's been a hell of a loooong time. And I'm so sorry :'((   
> Online classes are so hard to keep up with, so I didnt quite have time to update. My deepest apologies.  
> But I came back! With a new chapter! Yay to me I guess.
> 
> Okay, warning: soft kacchan onboard.

Day two in the past started pretty well. Last night, Inori had slept in Auntie Uravity's room. Every girl in the dorm had lent Inori some of their clothes, some PJ's, basic tees and shorts, even a cute outfit Creati had brought her. Over all, Inori felt very welcomed, and had slept better than what she thought after the long day she had been through. 

Inori had woken up to a knock in the door, opening it revealed Aizawa holding a mug, and a bag in the other hand. Without wasting another second, he pushed the bag towards her and started walking away, mumbling about not getting enough sleep under his breath. The blonde had giggled, closing the door, after seeing that bag contained UA's uniform.

After getting dressed, she had went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone, just like she had promised the previous day. Now she was tasting the miso soup. Perfect.   
Uncle Riot and Auntie Mina had helped her set the table, and once done, had called everyone.

The occupants of the dorms were all seated around a large table, looking with sparkling eyes at the dishes in front of them. Miso soup, steamed rice, grilled fish and nori. From their expressions, and their drooling, she guessed that it had been quite a long time since they had such a breakfast. All home made and traditional. 

Her Tou-chan arrived last, paused for a bit, looking at the table, eyes drifting from dish to dish, then to Deku's back, and then to her. Her back had stiffened, and had paused her chewing, waiting anxiously for his next move. His red red red intense eyes once again traveled from her to her right, and once they landed on whatever was to her right, his face sported a disgusted expression, and then to her left. After a second, he walked toward her, and took the empty seat to her left. She hadn't even noticed it was empty. Looking now at her right, she saw, what was his name? Grape Boy? She couldn't remember, all she knew is that he was Papa and Tou-chan's ex classmate. Shrugging, she went back to her breakfast.

"K-Kacchan, here," Papa offered a bowl of rice and a plate that had grilled fish on it to the blonde teenager beside her. The latter grunted, probably his way to express his thanks, and took the bowl and plate from Papa's scarred hands, who beamed at him cutely. Papa was so cute. 

"So! It's the weekend, we've got tons of homework to do, and an investigation to start. My suggestion is to gather up and do our homework together so we finish up as soon as possible, and start studying Inori's case!" Kirishima had exclaimed happily.

"So now you're an investigator?" Tou-chan grunted under his breath, chewing on his rice.

"Well Baku-bro, I'll let you know that I'm a multi talented person--" a glance from Tou-chan's dumbfounded look had uncle Red Riot close him mouth, clear his throat, then beaming again, "Alright! Who's in?" 

A chorus of "aye's" is heard, making Inori's heart skip a beat. They were so adamant on finding a way to help her out. So kind, all of them. No wonder they were her parents' friends and allies. Feeling the sudden need to express her gratitude, Inroi put down her chopsticks and smiled her big Papa-like smile.

"Thank you everyone, it really means a lot!" 

"No need to thank us, I mean- you're feeding us, we couldn't ask for more." Said Charge Bolt around a mouthful of fish.

+++++

"I think we should talk.." Izuku finally said. He had finished his homework after the first twenty minutes of their gathering in the common living room. Inori was there, sat on the floor a bit further from the circle his classmates had formed around the large coffee table. She was observing them, with a small smile on her lips.

He took a deep breath and finally approached her. She had startled a bit, not expecting him to talk to her all of a sudden. And once his words registered in her head, she slowly nodded, rising to her feet.

They walked towards the elevators, and started their small journey to Izuku's room. What he didnt expect though, was a grumpy Kacchan to be sitting on his desk chair, foot tapping (in impatience?) and arms crossed over his chest.

"Took you long enough," grumbled the blonde, "your quirk literally enhances your speed, why the fuck are you so slow then?"

Like a fish out of water, Izuku's mouth opens and closes with no actual sounds coming out. After a moment, he shook his head, and walks toward his bed, motioning for Inori, who had been silent this whole time, to follow him and sit down.

"What are you doing here, Kacchan?" Because seriously, what was he doing in Izuku's room?

"Figured you'd finally grow some balls and talk to her, so," he shrugs, letting the sentence unfinished but quite clear nonetheless. 

Izuku hummed, eyes drifting back to Inori, looking at her. Wow, she really looked like the perfect mix between him and Kacchan. Round freckled cheeks, almond shaped eyes, with emerald orbs. Soft curly ash blonde hair, and pale skin. She was so beautiful..

"I guess.. I can at least tell you how- how you had me.." Inori spoke in a hushed tone, looking at them.

"I was born out of a quirk. The woman who gave birth to me, she had a quirk called Life. She is basically a surrogate, but the babies that grow inside her don't take her DNA, but the ones which are provided from the exterior. You both gave your DNA's and her body started conceiving me inside her. Nine months later, I was born.

"It's a very helpful quirk. Couples that have complications and can't have babies, same sex couples wanting babies of their own blood.. it's a very helpful quirk, a quirk I was born from. Also.. a quirk that shut down after I came to this world.."

She suddenly looked so sad, gaze downcast to Izuku's All Might themed carpet, hands trembling a bit.

"What do you mean by shut down?" Surprisingly, it was Kacchan who asked first.

"She died right after I was born. After I was told of this story, I spent a long time thinking it was somehow my fault, after all, I keep getting told that my quirk is very powerful. So I thought that maybe- maybe I was the reason she-.. anyway, this was to answer the question of 'who got pregnant'" She giggled bit at this, "None of you did. Even though that'd have been hilarious to see." She laughed at Kacchan's scowl.

Izuku scratched the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly. This was very awkward after all. He coughed a bit, eyes on Inori again, "How- How is living with us? You see, it's a bit hard to believe that Kacchan and- and I are m-married in the future. We don't quite get along.." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh, I know. You tell me all the time how your relationship used to be. It's always so funny. You two have such huge egos and are so stubborn. Used to be. Still are. I don't know. But- to answer you question, living with you is great. You two are one of Japan's most famous heroes after all. It's every kid's dream to have you as their parents. Also, Papa is very affectionate and caring, Tou-chan is very protective and loving. I have the best parents in the whole world!" She finished with a huge grin on her face, cheeks coloured a pretty shade of pink.

Kacchan was silent beside Izuku, looking at Inori's feet, eyes intense, but looking overall relaxed. Weirdly so.

And Izuku? He was charmed. He knew that if he ever had kids, he would treat and love them the way his own mum did with him. But hearing Kacchan- Kacchan of all people being gentle, loving, and protective over a child. Their child. It made his heart flutter, hand reaching up and clutching his shirt over the beating organ tightly. This feeling. He's been having it a lot lately when it comes to his ex-childhood friend. And he didn't hate it. Which was scary.

After a pregnant silence (what is up with pregnancy these last couple days?), Kacchan broke it.

"Who's Japan's Number One hero?" 

Oh. Izuku wanted to know too. It was his dream, after all. To be the Number One hero. To save everyone with a smile plastered on his face.

At this, Inori smiled. That smile.. that smile did things to Izuku's stomach. It was so gentle, pure, sweet. He felt oddly maternal, and wanted to reach out and pet her hair softly.

"There isn't a Number One hero. Or two, or three for the matter. In fact, there's no more hero ranking. Things have changed in the future. There aren't anymore separate hero agencies. All hero agencies fell under one group, one organization, and this was to avoid any and all descriminations between heroes. The previous settling was giving space to concurence instead of letting heroes focus on their real tasks, so the old system was cancelled."

Wow.

This was. Very unexpected. 

No hero ranking? He would have never guessed. But now that Inori had explained it, it made sense to him. Take Endeavor for example, now Izuku doesn't like where his mind is going, but he could see it. How all that mattered for that man was the Number One position. And nothing else. He heard enough from Shouto, and what he didn't hear saw it himself.

And now that he thought about it.. the boy next to him wasn't that different, was he? Speaking of the blonde, again, he was oddly calm. Izuku had expected shouting after the announcement, but Kacchan. 

Kacchan looked at Inori, eyes seeming to search for any trace of lying in her eyes, humming softly in his throat. 

"I see.." He murmured softly. And oh. 

Soft suited him so much. Izuku decided that soft is his new favourite trait in Kacchan.

A few seconds later, he stood up, stretching, hand falling on Inori's head. He let it stay there for a bit, then walked away, mumbling a small "see you later, nerds." before closing the door.

Izuku was feeling things again. 

He loved feeling them.

Loved how Kacchan made him feel.

But.. why did Kacchan make him feel that way? What even were those feelings? 

And now. Now Izuku is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it???? I mean- I'm not proud of it but I wanted to at least add how Inori was conceived. 
> 
> This also has a huge part with the plot, so remember this. Keep it somewhere in those sexy brains of yours.
> 
> Alright, and remember kids, kudos and comments are what the author feeds on!  
> Love! xoxo


End file.
